Online Reality
by MonaCross
Summary: This is an AU. Lucy is an otaku living with her adoptive brother, Gray lazily and unproductive (on her side). Until word got out of a gaming contest with a big reward that would both help her brother out financially and herself romantically; 10,000 and a week with the one and only creator of the all time famous game 'Fairy Tail', Natsu Dragneel. Ratings might change later...


Chapter 1

LUCY'S POV

"YES!" I screamed into my headset making Loke on the other end pull his away hoping that he wouldn't go deaf "Yeah and it only took us 4 hours, that makes 3 quests cleared today and you have leveled up 8 levels, you're getting better at this each time I play with you Lucifer" Loke said my avatar name tiredly "What time is- OH SHIT IT'S ALREADY 4AM I HAVE TO GO TO WORK TOMORROW! Sorry Lucy can't play anymore I have to go to bed by love!" And with that he logged off, and I mumbled knowing he wouldn't hear me "Goodnight Leo"

 _I feel disappointed because Leo and I barely play together anymore, all he does is work or hit on other female players. He doesn't hit on me because I made a bet that if he beat me in a one-on-one I would send him a picture of me, but since I won I didn't and so he can't hit on me if he doesn't know how I look…At least I don't have to auto tune or mute my voice when I'm with him._

I continued to play solo until 8am clearing 12 quests and going up 12 levels, the quests are said to take an entire day just to complete 1. Even so I completed them in fractions of that time, _this game is really easy I mean I'm already on level 394 with 83 completed quests and I just got this game the other day when the big release got out. I ordered it online because I don't really go outside much._ I heard the door open and shut close and then footsteps coming up to my room. _Oh no... HE'S HERE!_ I quickly get off my chair and run to my bed and pull the covers over me. The door swung open and I heard loud footsteps coming towards me, _please go away!_ The covers were ripped away from me and I tremble in fear when I feel the aura of death coming from... GRAY! There was a shadow that is covering his eyes and he asked coldly "What time did you go to bed... Or did you even sleep at all?" I gulped at the question with sweat running down my face and say sheepishly "Well it funny you ask that because last night I was- this bed was- it was-..." I felt like a mouse against a level 100 dragon. He sighed and said without the immersing aura "What game was it this time?" I hand him the case that had big bold letters FAIRY TAIL, he looked at it with interest. _THIS IS MY CHANCE!_ "If you like you can play it and I can help you!" He smiled but then he gripped my head with his palm "Are you trying to get out of trouble by distracting me?" He said with an annoyed smile on his face "N-no I wasn't I'll go to bed! I'll go to bed!" He smiled and stole my gaming council (well all of them actually) and walked out.

 _Tch. Baka Gray! That guy right there that almost killed me with his iron grip was Gray Fullbuster, my brother. Well my adoptive brother, my parents adopted him when he was 7 and I was 6, but I think of him as my full brother. At first he was hostile to everyone including me, it was tough to get through to him but he warmed up to me and I'm glad he did because I love him (as a sister). Gray and I are currently living together due to the fact 12 years ago when I was 7 our mom died in a car crash and 7 years ago dad died because of depression. It was sad and even though our parents weren't holding us together anymore we couldn't bear to part with each other. So we resumed out positions as brother and sister and somehow survived from that resolve, we decided to move to Wisconsin 5 years ago (Gray's idea because he loves the cold winter and had cheaper prices in gas and rent) because he knew some people that would hire at his age and still pay well. Though I don't know what it is, but we got an apartment together. Gray's second job is a bartender at some place called 'Galuna Island' and that mixed with his other 'job' he has a pretty busy schedule._

He popped his head back in "Are you gonna come to my room to sleep or not?"

"Oh yeah, just give me a sec."

As soon as I was sure Gray was gone I get out my homemade scrapbook that's hidden between my mattress and box spring. I flip through the pages as I fangirl internally. _KYAAAA! Natsu Dragneel my boyfriend/husband (though he doesn't know it yet), the creator of the best video games in the world and he's hot too!_ _ **Bonus**_ _!_

I start to flip through the pages again after fangirling, all the pictures are from magazines or printed.

 _I'm soooo glad that Gray doesn't know about this or head be sending angry letters to him telling him to back off (even though he knows he doesn't know I even exist). Yea...I'm definitely not letting him know about this._

GRAY'S POV

 _I can't leave her alone for a second without her not sleeping or eating while she plays a video game or watching anime!_ I lay my head back against the wall and sigh. What would she do without me? I smirk and then I continue hooking up the game council. I turn on the tv and game, _like I have room to talk._ Before I could even press start everything went dark.

LUCY'S POV

Just as I was about to head to Gray's room with my blanket at hand I hear a thud across the hallway where Gray's room was. I quickly put my scrap book and flashlight away. I didn't hear anything for a while so I tip-toed out of my bed and snuck into his room to check and see what that noise was. I look around and gasp, I see Gray lying on the floor snoozing away and the tv screen that had the fairy tail logo on it that's still on the home screen. I sigh and pick up Gray and set him on his bed, _thank god it isn't that far I mean this guy is really heavy_! I put a blanket over him and I turn of everything in his room and just as I was about to walk out I look back with a concerned expression on my face, _he's been working himself too hard_ , _I can't just play videogames for the rest of my life while my nii-chan works himself to death supporting me._ I then found a determination. I crawl into bed with him and cuddle with him until I fall asleep, which isn't unusual between us since we always spend each second we can with each other when he doesn't have work


End file.
